1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary safety lift device, and more particularly to an auxiliary safety lift device for the cab of an elevator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional safety device for the cab of an elevator comprises a press button which is connected to that of the alarm bell of the guard of the building so that when a person is limited in the cab of the elevator, the user may inform the guard of the accident.
However, when the elevator is stopped, the user limited in the cab of the elevator cannot assure the height and position of the elevator so that he cannot escape from the elevator by himself and has to stay in the cab of the elevator and wait continuously until the rescuer arrives. In such a manner, when the fire, the earthquake or the like takes place, the user limited in the cab of the elevator is easily hurt due to the accident.
In addition, when the control system of the elevator fails, the brake of the power supply will automatically lock the elevator to prevent the elevator from falling down so that the elevator easily stops between two adjacent floors.
However, the user limited in the cab of the elevator cannot control the position of the elevator by himself Therefore, when the rescuer opens the door of the elevator, the user has to climb upward or downward from the elevator through a certain distance so as to reach the opening of the nearest floor, thereby easily causing danger to the user.